Era Ponownego Rozkwitu
Era Ponownego Rozkwitu, znana też pod nazwą Ery Wielkiej Stabilizacji obejmuje wydarzenia dziejące się głównie na terenie Imperium Człowieka w czasach od połowy 41 tysiąclecia do czasów obecnych 42 tysiąclecia. W skład tych wydarzeń wchodzą między innymi ważne reformy życia cywilnego i sił militarnych Imperium, ważne bitwy, wojny i krucjaty prowadzone w tamtych czasach. Reformy dotyczące sił militarnych i życia cywilnego W 41 Millenium jest najgorszym okresem w dziejach ludzkości. Imperium prowadzi wojny na wszystkich frontach i traci coraz więcej planet z roku na rok, a na wielu pozostałych Imperialnych światach czuć zepsucie, biedę i nadchodzącą wojnę domową na skalę Herezji Horusa. Lordowie Terry od dawna wiedzą, że sytuacja jest tragiczna, lecz dopiero w połowie 41 tysiąclecia wdrażają w siły militarne i życie publiczne wiele reform oraz poważnych zmian, aby zapobiec upadku Imperium i wymarcia rasy ludzkiej. 451.41M Na wielu Światach-Kuźniach od kilkudziesięciu lat rozprzestrzenia się potajemne, ugrupowanie o nazwie ,,Lepsza Przyszłość''. Dąży ono do rozwinięcia technologii w Imperium, zanim zapadnie się ono w kompletnym zacofaniu technologicznym. W tym samym roku, organizacja wznieca rebelię rebelię na takich światach kuźniach jak: Agripinaa, Esteban VII, Graia, Lucius, Metalica i Ryza. Lepsza Przyszłość w bardzo szybkim tempie zyskuje poparcie wśród obywateli kuźni, rozpoczynając na kuźniach wojnę domową, jaką wszechświat nie widział. W czasie trwania rebelii, większość przemysłu i działalności wszystkich zaatakowanych kuźni zostaje zatrzymana lub mocno ograniczona, co powoduje spore problemy na planetach, które jak dotąd się z nich zaopatrywały. 454.41M Na większości kuźniach objętych rebelią, Lepsza Przyszłość przejęła prawie całkowitą kontrolę. Mimo to Nie wygląda na to aby konflikt się jeszcze zakończył, każdego tygodnia miliony ludzi ginie w apokaliptycznej wojnie domowej. Skala rebelii jest tak duża, że Imperium nie umie nad nią zapanować siłą. 456.41M Trwające 5 lat mordy kończą się po otrzymaniu poparcia dla rebelii od najwyższego magosa, stojącego na czele Marsa oraz od większości Lordów Terry, obawiających się rozprzestrzenienia rebelii na całe Imperium. Od tamtego czasu, rola Ordo Reduktor straciła na tak dużym znaczeniu. Decyzja podjęta przez Lordów Terry oraz magosa, jest jednym z bezpośrednich czynników, dzięki którym Imperium po 5,000 lat stagmacji, ruszyło na przód w dziedzinie technologii i nauki. 486.41M Adeptus Mechanicus wdraża szereg poprawek mających usprawnić działanie wszelkiego rodzaju broni strzelającej amunicją bolterową, od Bolterów używanych przez Marines i Komisarzy, poprzez boltery umieszczone w wieżyczkach aż po te zamontowane na najróżniejszych pojazdach w Imperium. -500.41M Używanie Gwardzistów jako mięsa armatniego zostaje zakazane dla większości regimentów, gdyż ta taktyka najczęściej prowadzi do porażek Imperium. Aby Dowódcy przestrzegali nowych zakazów, utworzona zostaje nowa jednostka wchodząca w skład Regimentów Gwardii, składająca się z Regimentalnych Nadzorców. Dzięki tym zakazom używanie Gwardzistów jako żywej amunicji zostaje znacząco ograniczone, lecz zdarzają się przypadki, gdzie taka taktyka wciąż funkcjonuje. Rolę mięsa armatniego przejmują Karne Legiony, jeńcy wojenni, niewartościowi podludzie i degeneraci z poziomów pod-ula. -500.41M Do podstawowego wyposażenia Gwardzisty dochodzą dodatkowe elementy pancerza osłaniające przedramiona i kolana oraz broń krótka w postaci pistoletu laserowego. -509.41M Wszystkie podstawowe elementy pancerza osobistego Gwardii zostają wzmocnione dodatkowymi warstwami wyrafinowanego ceramitu, tkanin balistycznych i karpaksu. Dzięki temu szansę na to, że pancerz osobisty ochroni przeciętnego Gwardzistę przed pojedynczym pociskiem boltowym, pociskiem karabinu pulsowego lub zagubionym odłamkiem pośród wojennej zawieruchy, znacznie się zwiększają. Ponieważ ulepszone pancerze są nieco droższe w produkcji od podstawowych, noszone są one tylko przez piechurów biorących udział w bezpośredniej walce z wrogami ludzkości na pierwszej linii frontu. -511.41M Większość modeli karabinów laserowych ulega zmodyfikowaniu pojemności magazynka. Dzięki temu przeciętny karabin jest w stanie pomieścić o 90% więcej energii w magazynku. Od tej chwili Gwardziści mogą bez obaw szybszego zużycia energii, używać swojej broni na zwiększonej mocy do 30%. -514.41M Do kompletu karabinu laserowego dodano wymienialną ciężką lufę, która przez dodatkowe zasilacze umieszczone w niej, zwiększa siłę wystrzelonej wiązki laserowej oraz jej penetrację. Ciężka lufa nieco zwiększa ciężar karabinu, lecz wynagradza to zwiększoną skutecznością przeciwko piechocie używającej wytrzymałych pancerzy np. przeciwko Wojownikom Ognia lub Marines Chaosu. -515.41M Przyszli dowódcy i stratedzy Gwardii Imperialnej, nauczani są nowych taktyk wojennych. Zamiast rzucania wszystkich dostępnych jednostek na przód, nowe taktyki bardziej stawiają na jak najbardziej efektywnym wykorzystaniu terenu, wad poszczególnych jednostek wroga oraz olbrzymiej przewagi liczebnej Gwardii Imperialnej. -516.41M Powstaje odmiana ciężkiej lufy, specjalnie przystosowanej do zamontowania na broni bolterowej. -531.41M Z powodu problemów z komunikacją na odległość i częstymi starciami z Demonami, Czarni Templariusze przestają w pewnym stopniu dyskryminować psioników i astropatów (nie dotyczy to pozostałych mutantów i podludzi), zaczynają wprowadzać ich rekrutację do Zakonu. -534.41M Anonimowy inżynier Adeptus Mechanicus, przeprowadza eksperyment w którym tworzy pewien rodzaj czipu, który wyostrza zmysły, przyśpiesza reakcje człowieka i nieco zwiększa jego zdolności fizyczne. Implant szybko znajduje zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, lecz jest to droga technologia i niektóre regimenty nie są wystarczająco bogate, aby zaopatrzyć się w taki sprzęt. Implanty najczęściej umieszczane są w mózgach żołnierzy ważniejszych od zwykłych Gwardzistów np. u sierżantów, poruczników, majorów, pułkowników i komisarzy. -557.41M Imperium zaczyna bardziej dbać o swoich biedniejszych obywateli i okazywać nieco współczucia. Na zaludnionych Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kopcach powstają liczne domy miłosierdzia, prowadzone przez kapłanów Adeptus Ministorum. Mają za zadanie wyłapywać bezdomnych(z wyjątkiem tych z pod-ula) ,dawać im schronienie i prowiant na pewien czas oraz sprawiać, by blask Imperatora dosięgnął ich ponownie. -572.41M Młot Imperatora stawia czoła najgroźniejszym wrogom ludzkości, również specjalizujących się wręcz, z którymi przeciętni Gwardziści mają małe szanse. Właśnie dlatego Regimenty otrzymują możliwość uzbrojenia swoich przeciętnych Gwardzistów w alternatywną broń białą w postaci maczet, szabel, nadziaków lub siekier bojowych. Bronie tego typu są znacznie bardziej skuteczniejsze niż bagnety, lecz ich cena pozostawia wiele do życzenia. 594.41M Wszelkie rodzaje dodatkowego uzbrojenia, np. Boltery znajdujące się po obu stronach czołgów typu Lemann Russ, Baneblade, Land Raider i Predator zostają zautomatyzowane. Z tego powodu, załogi niezbędne do posługiwania się tymi pojazdami zostają zmniejszone, przez odrzucenie działonowych niegdyś potrzebnych do obsługi dodatkowego uzbrojenia. -600.41M Inżynierowie Adeptus Mechanicus wzorujący się na technologii Tau, tworzą nowy wynalazek - Serwoczaszkę Bojową. Szybko zostają oni podejrzani o zdradę i straceni przez Inkwizycję, lecz ich nowe dzieło okazuje się przydatne i błyskawicznie znajduje ona zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakonach Astartes i Adepta Sororitas. W porównaniu do zwykłych serwoczaszek, które tworzy się z czaszek wysoko postawionych urzędników, te zaś zezwolono tworzyć z czaszek nawet przeciętnych Gwardzistów, z powodu na duże zapotrzebowanie tego oręża. Tak samo jak sondy Tau, Serwoczaszki dzielą się na kilka rodzajów: -serwoczaszka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w boltery lub karabiny plazmowe -snajperska -ciężka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w ciężkie boltery lub działo szturmowe. Zależnie od warunków może być wyposażona również w broń plazmową i przeciwpancerną. -ochronna - wytwarza pole siłowe, zapewniające wytrzymałą osłonę jednostkom sojuszniczym piechoty będącym w jej zasięgu. -szturmowa - stworzona do walki wręcz, jej standardowym wyposażeniem są krótkie miecze łańcuchowe, lub energetyczne. -propagandowa - serwoczaszki tego typu zazwyczaj wspomagają kapłanów w Gwardii i Kapelanów Astartes. Nie posiadają żadnej broni, lecz za to są wyposażone w głośniki nadające Imperialną propagandę oraz parafialne pieśnie Adeptus Ministorum podwyższające morale, wyzwalające u Imperialnych wojowników słuszny gniew i nienawiść wobec wrogów ludzkości. -607.41M Imperium jest olbrzymim państwem, nie wyrabiającym się z produkcją niezbędnych materiałów i eksportem surowców nie zbędnych do utrzymania wielu światów. Właśnie dlatego wykorzystywane w Gwardii Imperialnej czipy, znalazły swoje zastosowanie również w życiu cywilnym. Implanty poprawiające koncentrację i zaangażowanie w czynności zaprogramowane w czipie oraz pracowitość, przymusowo wczepia się pracownikom najróżniejszych fabryk i kopalni na terenie Imperium, przez co produkcja i wydobycie surowców w Imperium przyśpiesza i zyskuje na wydajności oraz lepszej jakości wytwarzanych produktów. -617.41M Zaludnione światy należące do Imperium, często stają się celem ataku najróżniejszych Xenos i heretyków. Nie każdy z nich dysponuje odpowiednią ilością żołnierzy gotowych bronić swojej ojczyzny, przez co bardziej narażone są na przegraną. Z tego właśnie powodu, podobnie jak na Cadii, na wielu Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kuźniach, obywatele od najmłodszych lat są przymusowo poddawani przysposobieniu wojskowemu, gdzie uczeni są musztry, obrony swojej ojczyzny oraz jak umiejętnie używać broni palnej. Dzięki temu przysposobieniu, zaludnione Imperialne światy na których jest ono wprowadzone, w razie obrony są w stanie zamienić całą swoją populację w olbrzymią armię liczącą niekiedy kilkadziesiąt miliardów żołnierzy. -655.41M Walka z wrogami ludzkości staje się coraz bardziej wymagająca, a wojska Imperatora oraz obywatele zaczynają potrzebować dostępu do coraz nowszych technologii, dzięki którym będą wstanie stopniowo iść na przód i osiągać coraz liczniejsze sukcesy. Od tego roku, wzorowanie się na technologii xenos takich jak Eldarzy i Tau przestaje być w pewnym sensie herezją i zostaje dozwolone. Mimo to, naukowcy czerpiący pomysły z technologii Xenos, skazują się na ścisłe obserwowanie i kontrolowanie przez Inkwizycję do końca swoich żywotów. -660.41M Choć takie wypadki zdarzały się wielokrotnie wcześniej, podawanie Karnym Legionistom niektórych substancji odurzających w celu zwiększenia ich efektywności w walce, dopiero teraz stało się całkowicie legalne. Lista dozwolonych narkotyków do użycia w Karnych Legionach: Nitrotynzohol - Jest to nielegalna i niebezpieczna mieszanina paliwa do napędzania czołgów Baneblade z paliwem do napędzania pojazdów ruchu publicznego. Nitrotynzohol jest stworzony do pobudzania silników, lecz okazał się również użyteczny do pobudzania Karnych Legionistów podczas walki. Skutki: Człowiek będący pod jego wpływem ma wyostrzone zmysły, jego receptory bólu na czas działania narkotyku są uśpione przez co wogóle go nie odczuwa, jego tętno i bicie serca są przyśpieszone, zażywający najczęściej umiera po kilku godzinach z powodu toksyczności Nitrotynzoholu. Zwierz - Narkotyk wytwarzany z siarki i niewiadomego pochodzenia substancji przez tubylców na Tajfunie - planecie rekrutacyjnej Krwawych Kruków. Skutki: Osoba będąca pod wpływem tego narkotyku wykazuje się bardzo agresywnym zachowaniem i rządzą krwi, dlatego podaje się go Karnym Legionistom, tuż przed wykonaniem samobójczej szarży, aby wcześniej nie mordowali się pomiędzy sobą. Ponieważ Zwierz zawiera w sobie składniki siraki, Legioniści będący pod jego wpływem, najczęściej umierają w agonii po kilkunastu godzinach od użycia z powodu poważnych uszkodzeń organów wewnętrznych i skóry. -700.41M Do standardowego wyposażenia Gwardzistów, Medyków z Gwardii, Marines i Kosyliniarzy dochodzi nowy środek leczniczy o nazwie Teheron. Środek ten wstrzykiwany jest przez strzykawkę, którą należy wbić w mięsień udowy. Teheron używany jest w przypadku poważnych obrażeń ciała, np. poważnych krwotoków, zakażeń, szerokich ran, oderwanych kończyn i poparzeń. Teheron świetnie również sprawdza się jako środek przeciwbólowy, lecz jego przedawkowanie może nawet zabić. Ten Medykament działa błyskawicznie i jest w stanie postawić na nogi prawie każdego żołnierza, niezależnie od tego czy jest nim przeciętny Gwardzista, Marine, Ratling, Squat lub nawet Ogryn. 711.41M Sytuacja ludzkości w niekończącej się wojnie trwającej 10,000 lat nie jest tragiczna, ale nie jest też stabilna. Zakon Cieni Imperatora w celu próby zwiększenie sukcesów militarnych Imperium, ujawnia tajemnicę, którą ukrywał od początku swojego powstania. Jest to egzemplarz książki pt. ,,Sztuka Wojny'' autorstwa Sun Tzu przetłumaczona na Wysoki Gotyk. Nawet najwspanialsi Imperialni naukowcy i historycy nie są w stanie stwierdzić, z jakich dokładnie czasów pochodzi oraz kim dokładnie był Sun Tzu. Relikt zachwyca wielu Imperialnych strategów, okazuje się być idealną księgą nauczających taktyk i technik wojennych jak dotąd nie znanych w Imperium. Sztuka Wojny zostaje wprowadzona jako obowiązkowe lektura dla taktyków i oficerów uczęszczających do Scholi Progenium, wielu innych akademii oficerskich, Regimentów Gwardii, oraz marines w wielu Zakonach co w przyszłości przyczynia się do wielu znaczących zwycięstw ludzkości. 731.41M Do wszystkich sił militarnych Imperium, zaczęto wprowadzać podlufowe granatniki i uchwyty, które mogą być jak sama nazwa wskazuje doczepione pod lufę np. Boltera lub Karabinu Laserowego. Wyróżnia się 5 rodzajów granatów podlufowych: Odłamkowy, dymny, burzący, błyskowy, zapalający. 800.41M Ekspedycja Adeptus Mechanicus nawiązuje kontakt, z Honolumis - nieznaną dotąd technologicznie rozwiniętą inteligentną rasą humanoidalnych Xenos. Okazuje się, iż terytoria nowo odkrytej rasy zostały zagrabione siłą przez Dominium Tau z ,którym prowadzą wojnę z powodu niewyrażenia zgody '' pokojowego '' dołączenia do Dominium. Lordowie Terry otrzymują prośbę otrzymania schronienia w Imperium od Honolumis w zamian za udostępnienie nowej technologii przez Xenos. Po roku trudnych debat, Lordowie Terry podejmują desperacki krok przyjęcia Honolumisów do Imperium. Decyzja natychmiastowo wywołuje oburzenie radykalnego odłamu Inkwizytorów Purytian, Czarni Templariusze uznają Lordów Terry za heretyków i przeprowadzają krucjatę na przybyłą flotę Xenos w celu ich eksterminacji. Zakony Imperialnych pięści, Ultramarines i Kosmicznych Wilków postanawiają pozostać lojalni rozkazom Lordów Terry i przystępują do obrony nowych przybyszy, podejmując walkę z przybyłymi siłami Czarnych Templariuszy oraz Purytian na Mandragorze V - planecie na której początkowo zostali ulokowani Honomulmisi. 801.41M Podczas bratobójczej walki pomiędzy zakonami i Inkwizycją, xenos zostają przeniesieni na Ultramar, do specjalnie wybudowanego dal nich olbrzymiego obozu. Tydzień po przeniesieniu, spór pomiędzy zakonami i Purytianami przygasa, lecz ich relacje ulegają znacznemu pogorszeniu. Purytanie uznają Lordów Terry za zdrajców Imperium i odgrażają się potraktowaniem Ultramaru exterminatusem, co doprowadza do późniejszych konfliktów zbrojnych z odłamem Xenos Hybris. 864.41M Po kilkudziesięciu latach od udzielenia Honolumis schronienia, przedstawiciele tej rasy okazują się przydatni i wdzięczni Imperium. Poza tworzeniem własnych dzielnic - slumsów, Honolumisi nie sprawiają większych problemów. Większość osobników jest w stanie nauczyć się Niskiego Gotyku, asymilować się z ludźmi, podjąć pracę oraz szanować Imperialny kult. W zamian za udzielenie azylu całej rasie, Honolumiscy naukowcy na stałe podjęli współpracę z naukowcami Adeptus Mechanicus (tak czy inaczej nie mieli wyboru), przez co Imperium zyskało dostęp do nowych technologii tej rasy. Mimo to, Lord Calgar, tak jak większość ważnych przedstawicieli Imperium, nie ma do nich zaufania i wciąż są pod ścisłą kontrolą służb Imperium. 888.41M Honolumisi zdolni do asymilizacji, mają zezwolenie na wychodzenie poza swoje obozy bez nadzoru funkcjonariuszy Arbites po Imperialnych światach na których są ulokowani (z wyjątkiem poziomów pod-ulu i najwyższych poziomów - szpic). 902.41M Za liczne zasługi dla Imperium, Honolumisi mogą praktykować swoje wierzenia publicznie, lecz z absolutnym zakazem jakiegokolwiek narzucania ich ludziom i bluźnierstwa przeciw Imperatorowi. 933.41M Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej często ulegają uszkodzeniom i awariom w trudnych warunkach wojennych, a Kapłanów Mechanicus jest za mało, aby spełniać oczekiwania Regimentów. Z tego powodu Honolumisi znani ze swoich umiejętności technicznych dostają możliwość wykazania swojej lojalności dla Imperium i Imperatora poprzez w pełni legalną służbę w Gwardii Imperialnej jako mechanicy i inżynierowie. 954.41M Naukowcy Mechanicus wynajdują generator pola siłowego, będący odpowiednikiem rosariusa, lub żelaznej aureoli, zdolny do umieszczenia na pancerzach osobistych Gwardii Imperialnej. Mogą je nosić tylko zasłużeni członkowie o wysokiej randze, tacy jak Karskini, komisarze, kapłani i jednostki o ważnym znaczeniu strategicznym. Działania Wojenne i inne istotne wydarzenia UWAGA! Nie które kanoniczne wydarzenia zostały nieco zmienione. Oprócz kanonicznych wojen i konfliktów w których udział brało Imperium, wiele sie nie wydarzylo, lecz są tu opisane zdarzenia, którym nie tyle co trzeba poświęcić uwagę, lecz także wspomnieć o tym, że były istotne dla Imperium Człowieka. UWAGA! Nie które kanoniczne wydarzenia zostały nieco zmienione. -554.41M Bandy renegatów i Berserkerów Khorn'a najeżdzają na liczący 14 miliardów obywateli świat-ul o nazwie Zeus IV, aby dokonać rzeźni w imię krwawego boga. Na szczęście mieszkańców, pomoc nadeszła od Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy pod dowodztwem Brata-Kapelana Mereka Grimaldusa. Wyznawcy Khorn'a, dowodzeni przez Demonicznego Księcia Makhaela Plugawego, chcący dokonać masakry na bezbronnych starcach, kobietach i dzieciach, sami doświadczają jej na własnej skórze. W ciągu 3 miesięcy, Czarni Templariusze, ze wsparciem lokalnego, dobrze wyszkolonego PDF'u, w słusznym gniewie dokonują masakry heretyków, zadając im olbrzymie straty. Merek Grimaldus prowadząc swych wiernych Astartes, w finałowej bitwie wymierza sprawiedliwość Imperatora, bezlitośnie mordując kilkudziesięciu Berserkerów Khorn'a, a następnie stawia czoła Demonicznemu Księciu. Po morderczym, ośmiogodzinnym pojedynku, Brat-Kapelan zabija Demona, tym samym zmuszając niedobitki chaosu do ucieczki i ratując populację planety przed zagładą. -579.41M Imperialny wywiad zdobywa informacje dotyczące Orkowego Warlorda Snagrod Łuk-Podpalacza - tyrańskiego władcę Orkowego Imperium Charadon. Okazuje się, że Snagrod mobilizuje tamtejszych Orków do wielkiego WAAAGH!, którego celem ma być świat Baal i sąsiednie planety. Informacja zostaje natychmiastowo przesłana do Lorda Komandora Dantego - Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów. Z pomocą kilkunastu regimentów Gwardii z sąsiednich planet, wsparcia Marines z Zakonu Kryształowych Czaszek i Tytanów z dwóch Domów Rycerskich, zamiast przygotowywać się do obrony, Dante Osobiście przeprowadza atak na nie przygotowanych jeszcze Orków. W ciągu roku udaje mu się podbić cztery Orkowe planety-fortece oraz zmierzyć się z Warlordem Łuk-Podpalaczem. Pojedynek nie został rozstrzygnięty, lecz obaj wojownicy odnieśli poważne rany. Warlord ostrzegł Dantego, że jeszcze się z nim spotka i dokończy pojedynek. -623.41M Flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafia na trop STC z czasów Mrocznej Ery technologii i Herezji Horusa znajdujących się na opuszczonej planecie Syriusz 4 w Segmentum Obscurus. Naukowcom Mechanicus przybyłym wraz z amią Skitarii, udaje się pozyskać jedynie połowę schematów STC, z powodu otwarcia się portalu spacznii na planecie. Okazuje się, że w tym samym celu na planetę przybywa Dark Mechanicus wraz z całymi zastępami Demonów. Lojaliści pośpiesznie zabierają starożytną technologię i ewakuują się z planety, która następnie zostaje zniszczona Eksterminatusem, aby druga połowa STC nie trafiła w ręce sług chaosu. -686-690.41M Statki handlowe, podróżujące po Sektorze Gothic w Segmentum Obscurus, często atakowane są przez fortece chaosu, lewitujące w próżni od czasów 12 Czarnej Krucjaty. Na rozkaz Ursarkare E. Creed'a, wysłanych zostaje kilka armad Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, mających za zadanie zniszczyć fortece heretyków. Po czterech latach zażartych oblężeń , udaje się zniszczyć wszystkie fortece i chroniące je statki chaosu w Sektorze Gothic -757.41M 23 Miliardy cywilów zostało uwięzionych w strefie kwarantanny na Hydra Monoris, wraz z rosnącą plagą zombie, zostają pod ścisłą obserwacją z orbity. Okazuje się, że cywile stają do walki z zarazą, tworząc ruch oporu i wykorzystując broń porzuconą przez wycofujące się Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej. Mimo to, plaga nie ubłagalnie zaraża coraz więcej ludzi w szybkim tempie. Zakon Kosmicznych Wilków, nie mogąc znieść takiego traktowania obywateli Imperium, w 761.41M organizuje misję ratunkową, w celu wybawienia mieszkańców z potwornych męczarni. Do pomocy zgłaszają się również Imperialne Pięści i Krucza Gwardia. Z obserwowań wynika, że po czterech latach od zarazy, 10 z 23 miliardów obywateli zostało przemienionych w zombie. Astartes lądują na planecie i w ciągu 2 lat zarówno działaniami konwencjonalnymi, jak i bombardowaniem orbitalnym, wybijają plagę zombie. Mimo to, nie wiadomo czy wszyscy spośród 13 miliardów pozostałych mieszkańców nie są zakażeni. Astartes po wykonaniu zadania, Astartes odlatują z planety, pozostawiając mieszkańców planety na własny los, tym razem bezpiecznych od zarazy. - 772.41M 412. Cadiański pod dowództwem Generała Sturna, zostaje wysłany do Ultima Segmentum w celu zabezpieczenia i przywrócenia do służby Imperium Tytana klasy Imperator spoczywającego na wyludnionej, okrytą wieczną zmarzliną planecie Lorn V. Regiment Gwardii otrzymuje również wsparcie Ultramarines pod dowództwem Kapelana. Podczas wyprawy w stronę Tytana, siły Imperium stawiają czoła Marines Chaosu ze zdradzieckiego legionu Pożeraczy Światów i orkom z klanu złych słońc, walczącym pomiędzy sobą i chcącym wykorzystać Tytana do własnych celów. W działania wojenne zamieszani są również Eldarzy, z którymi Generał Sturnn tworzy kruchy sojusz. Ostatecznie 412. Cadiański i Ultramarines wychodzą z konfliktu zwycięsko, pod koniec kampanii skutecznie zabezpieczając Tytana i odpierając chordy Orków i sług chaosu oraz niszcząc cztery Monolity z armią Nekronów, których przybycie przewidziała wcześniej Arcyprorokini Taldeer. Początkowo jedynym celem sił Imperium było odzyskanie Tytana, lecz po wykonaniu priorytetowego zadania, dowództwo uznało, że skuta lodem planeta Lorn V, nadaje się do ponownego zasiedlenia. Z tego powodu kampania przedłużyła się o rok w celu wybicia ostatnich sił orkowego oporu na planecie. -815-840.41M Światy fortece w sektorze Cadiańskim oraz światy zaopatrujące Cadię w sektorze Argipinaa coraz częściej padają ofiarą inwazji sił Chaosu. Na wielu planetach toczą się ciężkie i zażarte walki. Mimo to, Cadiańskie Regimenty panują nad sytuacją na większości planet, skutecznie odpierając ataki i zadając heretykom dotkliwe straty. Kapłani Ministorum przepowiadają, że nasilające się inwazje, są zwiastunem 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, zbliżającej się nie ubłagalnie. -854-863.41M Wielki Marszałek Helbrecht - obecny mistrz Czarnych Templariuszy rozpoczyna Krucjatę Wielkiego Odzyskania, nazywaną też Wielkimi Podbojami Helbrechta. Zakon przed wyruszeniem, poszukuje ochotników, dlatego do krucjaty przyłącza się Zakon Salamander, Białe Szramy, Krucza Gwardia, Ultramarines, kilkanaście doświadczonych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej w tym 412. Cadiański, 144. Cadiański, 3. Armaggedoński, 51. i 249. Mordiański oraz kilka Karnych Legionów. W ciągu 9 lat Lojaliści odzyskują około pięciuset Imperialnych światów zajętych przez min. Eldarów, Mrocznych Eldarów, Siły Chaosu, Orków i Nekronów. - 931.41M System Kaurava znajdującym się w Ultima Segmentum , pada ofiarą inwazji Legionu Alpha, Mrocznych Eldarów, Eldarów, Dominium Tau i Orków. Inwazja przyczynia się również do obudzenia Nekronów spoczywających na jednej z planet systemu. Planety układu, należące do Imperium, Kaurava IV, III i II zostają napadnięte przez wrogów ludzkości, którzy walczą na nich również ze sobą. 252. Kauravański nadzorowy pod dowództem Gen. Vance Stubbs'a ponosi duże straty i wycofuje się na Kauravę I na której wzywana jest pomoc z wewnątrz Imperium. Niedługo później, do układu przybywają posiłki w piechocie i sprzęcie, potrzebne do odbudowy regimentu. Zjawiają się również Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Świętej Róży oraz Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków, dowodzeni przez Indricka Boreale'a , w których ocaleli mieszkańcy systemu pokładają największe nadzieje. Nic bardziej mylnego...okazuje się, że siostry uznały układ Kaurava za zepsuty i splugawiony, przez co zamierzają go oczyścić wraz z Gwardzistami i Marines , któych zakon uznał za heretyków włącznie. Krwawe Kruki przybyły do układu głównie w celu zabezpieczenia relikwii Zakonu ukrytych w tym systemie, uznając 252. Kauravański za konkurencję. Uzupełniony 252. Nadzorowy dowodzony przez Vance Stubbs'a, stawia czoła wszystkim najeźdźcom i pokazuje potęgę młota Imperatora, jako jedyny wychodząc z konfliktu zwycięsko, oczyszczając system zarówno z plugawych wrogów ludzkości jak i wrogo nastawionych Krwawych Kruków oraz Sióstr Wojny. Wszystkie strony poniosły ogromne straty, w tym najbardziej ucierpiały Krwawe Kruki, przez utratę 1/3 stanu osobowego i śmierć Boreale'a oraz przybyłe siły Tau, które zostały dotkliwie zdziesiątkowane przez Gwardię Imperialną, której udało się również zniszczyć działo Ar'Ka i bazę główną Xenos na Nan Yanoi - ksieżycu Kauravy II. To właśnie Vance Stubbs wraz ze swoim 252. Kauravańskm udowodnił, że jako jedyny ma prawo tutaj panować, zabezpieczając system i przywracając go do Imperialnego ładu oraz okrywając siebie i swój regiment sławą, honorem i uznaniem. -947.41M Na księżycu Tytan - Siedzibie głównej Szarych Rycerzy, z niewiadomych jak dotąd przyczyn wybucha demoniczna inwazja. Dzięki olbrzymiemu wysiłkowi Szarych Rycerzy, plaga demonów zostaje odesłana spowrotem do spaczni, lecz zakon ponosi dotkliwe straty. Aktywność Chaosu jeszcze nigdy nie sięgała tak blisko Terry od czasów Herezji Horusa. W całym sektorze Solar wprowadzany jest najwyższy stan zagrożenia. -995.999.41M Lord Abaddon, władca Czarnego Legionu a zarazem naczelny wódz wojsk Chaosu rozpoczyna niesławną 13 Czarną Krucjatę. Tym razem zmierza bezpośrednio w kierunku Terry. Pod swoją komendą zebrał ogromną ilość Marines Chaosu, demonów, heretyków oraz wszelkiego innego plugastwa kryjącego się w cieniu Mrocznych Bogów. Ma także pokaźną flotę, która sprawia ogromny problem Imperialnej Marynarce. Planety fortece, będące tarczą Segmentum Obscurus, stawiają ciężki opór, opóźniając nieco dotarcie Abbadona do Cadii, dając tym nieco czasu na dotarcie wsparcia Zakonów Astartes i zapasowych regimentów do Cadii. Mimo to lojaliści broniący się w fortecach, ulegają olbrzymiemu naporowi herezji, ginąc bohaterską śmiercią. Po przedarciu się przez planety fortece, siły Abbadona ścierają się z olbrzymią flotą Imperialnej Marynarki broniącą Cadię, jednocześnie dokonując desantu wojsk naziemnych, na powierzchnię planety. Na całej powierzchni planety i jej orbicie trwa apokaliptyczna walka między lojalistami a siłami chaosu. Heretycy zajęli już prawie połowę powierzchni Cadii masakrując siły lojalistów, mimo to tysiące Regimentów Gwardii Ursarkara E. Creed'a wraz z przybyłymi Ultamarines, Mrocznymi Aniołami, Imperialnymi Pięściami, Krwawymi Aniołami, Krwawymi Krukami, Kruczą Gwardią, Czarnymi Templariuszami, Kosmicznymi Wilkami, Salamandrami, Białymi Szramami, wieloma mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi Zakonami i Inkwizycją, stawiają bardzo zaciekły opór, nie tracąc ducha walki i wiary w Imperatora. Straty po obu stronach są olbrzymie. Jest to prawdopodobnie ostatnia Czarna Krucjata. Jej wynik zdecyduje o losach całej galaktyki. -000.42M Nastało 42 tysiąclecie ludzkiej historii. Nikt jednak nie jest do nastroju do świętowania. Jedyne co pozostało ludzkości , to modlitwy do Imperatora i wola walki, która pozwoliła jej przetrwać tak długo. Imperium pogrążone jest w wojnach i narastających rebeliach. Gatunek ludzki przechodzi próbę, której wynik zadecyduje o jego przetrwaniu. Początkiem próby jest apokaliptyczny konflikt w Segmentum Obscurus, rozgrywający się pomiędzy potężnymi siłami Imperium dowodzonymi przez Kasztelana Ursarkara Creed'a, a potężnymi siołami chaosu prowadzonymi przez Abbadona. 13 Krucjata trwa już rok i mimo poniesienia ogromnych strat przez obie strony, żadna nie zdaje się ustępować. W tak trudnej chwili różnice, które niegdyś dzieliły wielu lojalistów, nie mają teraz znaczenia. Wszyscy zjednoczeni są w słusznym gniewie Imperatora, dzielnie broniąc Cadii przed naporem herezjii. Nawet Czarni Templariusze stają do walki ramię w ramię z znienawidzonymi squatami, snotlingami, ogrynami a nawet Psionikami. Astartes z zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków również zdają się na chwilę zapomnieć o urazach do Inkwizycji, walcząc u boku Szarych Rycerzy i Inkwizytorów. -001.42M. Bitwa o Cadię trwa już drugi rok. Cadianie i inni lojaliści, zarówno na powierzchni planety jak i poza jej orbitą wciąż powstrzymują olbrzymie hordy heretyków, przed zajęciem drugiej połowy planety. Jednak pewne jest, że obrona nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Lojaliści wyczerpani są morderczą obroną i prędzej czy później ugną się przed naporem sił chaosu. Nie są jednak zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Od początku 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, ich zmagania obserwowane są przez niegdyś znanych i wspaniałych synów Imperatora. Ostatni żyjący Lojalistyczni Patriarchowie - Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, oraz Corvus Corax po 10,000 latach ujawniają się sobie i potajemnie spotykają się na jednym z księżyców Cadii. Dostrzegają oni trudy z jakimi mierzą się obrońcy. Wszyscy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż upadek stolicy Segmnetum Obscurus, zapoczątkuje upadek Imperium i anihilację jego obywateli przez nie sławną Czarną Krucjatę. Po długich naradach, przemyśleniach i debatach trwających około 1 dnia, postanawiają oni wspólnie wezprzec Cadian i pozostałych lojalistów na planecie, aby do tego upadku za wszelka cenę nie dopuścić. Przybyli patriarchowie błyskawicznie wzbudzają zainteresowanie lojalistów, a szczególnie obecnych sił Inkwizycji. Po potwierdzeniu ich autentycznej tożsamości, Patriarchowie spotykają się z Ursarkarem E. Creedem i najważniejszymi dowódcami Regimentów, strategami, mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi wpływowymi wojownikami Imperatora, biorącymi udział w bitwie, z którymi szybko dzielą się oni swoimi planami dotyczącymi osiągnięcia zwycięstwa na Cadii. Najważniejszym założeniem planu jest zniszczenie duszy Abbadona, aby ten zginał po raz ostatni i nie mógł odrodzić się ponownie. Do tego niezmiernie trudnego zadania, Patriarchowie wspólnie wybierają dwóch potężnych psioników obecnych na Cadii - Varro Tiguriusa oraz Njala Gromowładnego. To właśnie oni wspólnie mają zapewnić wsparcie Patriarchom w walce a Abbadonem i zadać mu ostateczny cios niszczący jego duszę. Wieść o przybyciu synów Imperatora, rozprzestrzenia się błyskawicznym tempie wśród wszystkich obecnych sił lojalistów broniących planety, tym samym znacząco podwyższając ich morale i wprawiając ich w euforię. Wkrótce po dojściu do porozumienia i uzgodnieniu planów z Ursarkarem Creedem, patriarchowie prowadzą kontratak w stronę sił chaosu, prowadząc za sobą do zwycięstwa tysiące regimentów, setki zakonów Astartes, szarych rycerzy, setki tytanów i całą resztę Imperialnych sił zgromadzonych na Cadii. Podnieceni obecnością Patriarchów, rwący się do walki i ogarnięci niekontrolowaną furią lojaliści kontratakują, masakrując całe zastępy heretyków, tym samym przesuwając linię frontu pierwszy raz od dwóch lat od rozpoczęcia konfliktu. W tak ważnej chwili zanikają różnice pomiędzy wojownikami Imperium, wszyscy jednoczą się w niegasnącym, świętym gniewie Imperatora, zmiatając siły chaosu z powierzchni planety. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy, siły Imperium prowadzone przez Patriarchów, odzyskują większość terytoriów planety. W chili gdy tylko 20% stolicy Segmentum Obscurus, leży w rekach chaosu, na Cadię przybywa Abaddon Profanator. Porażki jego najwspanialszych strategów dowodzących atakiem na Cadię, wprawiają go w furię. Przysięgał na własną duszę Mrocznym Bogom, że nie zawiedzie ich po raz trzynasty i tym razem krucjata zakończy się sukcesem. Nie zwlekając, skazuje na śmierć wielu dowódców swojej armii i postanawia wziąć losy Czarnej Krucjaty we własne ręce. Nie jest on jednak sam. Wiedząc, że do bitwy dołączyli się lojalistyczni Patriarchowie, zgromadził on ich zdradzieckich braci stojących po stronie chaosu. Fulgrim, Angorn, Moration i Magnus przybywają aby wraz z naczelnym wodzem Chaosu aby uśmiercić wiernych Imperatorowi patriarchów, a następnie unicestwić Imperium człowieka i skąpać galaktykę w krwi. Wkrótce obie strony spotykają się na szczątkach Magnitus Opium - największej katedry Mnistorum na Cadii. Przez kilkanaście minut zarówno Lojalni jak i zdradzieccy synowie Imperatora spotykając się pierwszy raz od 10,000 lat, stoją naprzeciwko siebie z zupełnej ciszy. Jaghatai Khan kończy niezręczną ciszę próbując rozwiązać konflikt pokojowo. Namawia zdradzieckich braci do sprzeciwienia się Abaddonowi i mrocznym bogom oraz powrotu do służby Imperatorowi. Próba okazuje się bezskuteczna. Wprawia ona jedynie w nieopanowaną furię Angorna, przyśpieszając nieuniknioną konfrontację. Wraz z jego złością, Fulgrim, Moration, Magnus i Abaddon również ruszają do ataku. Nie zwlekając, Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Rogal Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, Corvus Corax oraz asystujący im Kronikarze, odpowiadają tym samym. Aby zapewnić im wsparcie, do konfliktu dołączają się zakony utworzone przez lojalnych patriarchów - Salamandry, Kosmiczne Wilki, Imperialne Pięści, Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia. Nie brakuje również zdradzieckich legionów takich jak Pożeracze Światów, Dzieci Imperatora, Tysiąca Synów, Gwardia Śmierci i Czarny Legion. Rozpoczyna się tytaniczna bitwa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Zarówno obecni na Magnitus Opium Lojalistyczni Astartes jak i zdradzieccy, walczą z olbrzymim poświęceniem u boku swoich patriarchów, wykorzystując każdy sprzęt i każdego Marine. Potężni patriarchowie maksymalnie wykorzystują swoje umiejętności, tworząc niesamowicie zażartą, bratobójczą walkę. Pałający do siebie nienawiścią bracia walczą już przez dwanaście godzin. Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia i odniesienia poważnych ran przez braci i ich pomocników z obu stron, nikt nie ustępuje. Jednak w trakcie trzynastej godziny apokaliptycznej bitwy pada pierwsza ofiara. Fulgrim poważnie rani wyczerpanego Rogala Dorna swoim ostrzem Laerów, chwilę później dobijając go, przez zniszczenie jego duszy mocami psionicznymi. Triumf Fulgrima szybko się kończy, kiedy rozgniewany Vulcan wyprowadza serię potężnych ciosów swoim na nowo stworzonym młotem Doomtermor w głowę zdradziekiego Patriarchy, poważnie go ogłuszając. Potężny Kronikaż Njal Gromowładny, wykorzystuje sytuację w jakiej znajduje się Fulgrim. Zużywając prawie całą swoją siłę i energię psioniczną,niszczy on jego duszę a tym samym jej powiązanie z demonem, unicestwiając go na zawsze. W międzyczasie, Corvus Corax walcząc sam na sam z Angornem, zadaje mu potworne rany na twarzy swoimi szponami energetycznymi, oślepiając go. Niewidomy i wściekły Angorn wyprowadza na ślepo dwa potężne cięcia swym toporem łańcuchowym w Corvusa, odcinając mu jedną z rąk i uszkadzając jego plecak odrzutowy. Corvus próbuje się wycofać, odlatując kilkanaście metrów w górę, lecz Angorn zdąża chwycić go za nogę. Uszkodzony plecak nie jest w stanie utrzymać ich dwóch w powietrzu, przez co obaj patriarchowie spadają w przepaść i słuch po nich ginie. W tej samej chwili , Lemann Russ w pojedynkę, masakruje kilkudziesięciu Astartes Tysiąca Synów z osobistej straży Magnusa Czerwonego. Gdy Russ zabija ostatniego marine, stojącego przed patriarchą, przywódca zdradzieckiego Legionu staje z nim do zaciętego pojedynku. Patriarcha Kosmicznych Wilków wygrywa pojedynek i unosi swój miecz w celu zakończenia żywota Magnusa raz na zawsze. Jednak szybko zostaje rozproszony przez niedobitka Tysiąca Synów. Magnus wykorzystuje chwilę nieuwagi, obezwładnia patriarchę a następie dokonuje zemsty na którą czekał od czasów zniszczenia Prospero, łamiąc mu kręgosłup na swym kolanie. ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Linia czasowa Kategoria:Imperium